Et si je pouvais
by LionD'argent
Summary: Et si Danny pouvait changer ce qui avait déjà été écrit ? Et si Danny larguait Shane pour Chris ? Et si il prenait le risque ? Petit OS slash Danny / Chris !


Voilà un petit OS sur _Judas Kiss_. Comme j'ai beaucoup aimé le film, je me suis dit... pourquoi pas ? J'ai remarqué, avec une certaine déception (T.T) que personne n'avait écris dessus alors bon... voilà ce que ça donne lorsque ça sort de ma tête !

_**Disclaimer**_ : l'univers ne m'appartient évidemment pas.

_**Pairing**_ : Danny / Chris of course

_**Rating**_ : k

Enjoy !

_**Et si je pouvais...**_

Danny laissa Shane le traîner jusqu'à une table et lui servir à boire mais dans sa tête ne cessaient de tourner en boucle les paroles de Zach, enfin de lui :_ n'emménage pas avec Shane. Il cherche à te contrôler, comme papa, voire en pire. Ne commence pas à vendre des bouts de toi-même a des gens comme Shane. Tes rêves ne valent pas ça._

Il ne voulait pas finir comme lui. Ce qu'il lui avait raconté le rebutait assez pour qu'il tente quoi qu'il en coûte d'y échapper. Mais y avait-il meilleure issue que Shane ? Non, certainement pas. Maintenant que son père lui avait coupé les vivres, c'était sa seule option.

Il attrapa son verre de whisky et le bu cul sec.

- Ça va ? lui demanda doucement Shane, assit tout près de lui.

Il hocha distraitement la tête et le détailla. Avec ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux sombres, le garçon était incontestablement sexy. Et un super coup, en plus. Était-il vraiment aussi horrible que le prétendait l'autre ? Était-ce réellement une mauvaise idée que d'emménager chez lui ? Mais la vraie question était : avait-il seulement une autre possibilité ? Il avait besoin d'argent et d'un endroit où vivre, et ça, Shane était le seul a pouvoir le lui offrir.

Le visage de Chris vint se superposer au siens et il se détourna, préférant fixer le fond de son verre. Chris... Il remplit de nouveau son verre et l'avala d'une traite. Gâchait-il réellement toutes ses chances avec lui ? Pouvait-il simplement se rattraper ou n'était-ce pas déjà trop tard ?

Il hésita à se resservir un troisième verre et se tourna finalement vers Shane, en pleine discussion avec sa mère. Attirant doucement son attention, il se pencha vers son oreille.

- Je me sens pas très bien. Je pense que je vais aller me coucher.

- Tu veux que je vienne ? Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Tu es malade ?

L'empereur Shane deviendrait réellement pire que son père ? Là, il avait du mal à le croire. Mais l'autre l'avait vécu. Il savait de quoi il en retournerait. D'ailleurs, c'était lui qu'il pensait aller voir. Il devait lui parler. Quelque chose lui disait que ce serait la dernière fois.

Il tenta de sourire et lui répondit simplement :

- Ce doit juste être un coup de fatigue, ne t'inquiète pas. On se voit demain.

Il vit Shane ouvrir la bouche, prêt à répliquer mais se leva et, saluant la tablée, s'en alla avant qu'il ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit.

**oOo**

Il referma la porte derrière lui et s'y adossa. Perturbé, il se passa la main dans les cheveux et ferma les yeux. Il n'avait vraiment pas apprécié la tristesse qu'il avait pu lire dans les yeux de son aîné. Il ne voulait pas vivre la même chose. Il ne voulait pas gagner sa vie en faisant des films minables et sans intérêt, il ne voulait pas attendre désespérément que Chris l'appel pendant 15 ans, il ne voulait pas de cette vie là. Et ses rêves alors ? Ses espoirs ? Hollywood ?

Il baissa la tête en sentant quelque chose vibrer contre sa cuisse. Plongeant sa main dans sa poche, il en sortit son portable. Un message de Chris : surtout, ne merde pas.

Danny pouvait encore entendre sa voix prononcer ces mots juste après avoir frappé Shane. Il remarqua avec étonnement que ses doigts tremblaient légèrement sur son appareil. C'est alors qu'il se fit la réflexion que non, il était hors de question de perdre tout contact avec Chris. Il était hors de question d'abandonner ses rêves. Mais pouvait-il réellement changer ce qui était déjà écrit ? ... Peut être pas. Mais il essaierait. Il n'était pas du genre à abandonner aussi facilement.

Il s'éloigna du couloir et, sortant à l'extérieur où l'air était plus frais, il composa le numéro de Chris. Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas, il rappela une seconde fois, puis une troisième.

- Chris, fit-il, soulagé en entendant finalement sa voix de l'autre côté de l'appareil.

- Danny, fit-il avec un ton qui hésitait clairement entre la froideur et la douceur.

Danny prit une profonde inspiration. _Ne merde pas_, avait dit Chris. Mais pour lui, il ne s'agissait pas seulement de son avenir professionnel. Il s'agissait de sa relation avec lui, également. Il sentait sans bien pouvoir l'expliquer, qu'il n'aurait pas de seconde chance... avant au moins 15 ans. Et il était bien décidé à ne pas terminer seul et aussi désespéré que son aîné.

- Il faut qu'on parle.

Il entendit un soupir de l'autre côté et se frotta la main droite sur son pantalon en la sentant devenir moite. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi peu sur de lui de toute ça vie.

- On a déjà parlé, répondit Chris après un moment de silence. Tu as été clair et moi aussi. Il n'y a rien à ajouter.

- Bien sûr que si, je... s'il te plaît, Chris, il faut qu'on se voit.

- Pourquoi, hein ? A quoi ça servirait, on s'est déjà tout dit.

- Non, répondit Danny du tac au tac, je ne t'ai pas tout dit.

Il entendit du bruit de l'autre côté et une voix féminine. Il eut un pincement de regret lorsqu'il se souvint de la façon dont il avait traité Abbey, parce qu'il était sûr que c'était elle. Il ne comprit pas ce qu'elle lui dit, mais il perçut nettement l'hésitation de Chris.

- Donne moi une dernière chance. J'ai vraiment besoin qu'on se voit.

- Très bien, demain, soupira l'autre.

- Non, tout de suite.

- Tout de suite ?

- Oui.

- Quoi, tu as peur que d'ici demain je change d'avis ? demanda le brun, un brun moqueur.

Danny ne l'avouerait jamais, mais c'était exactement ça. Il se passa la main dans ses cheveux bruns, les décoiffant.

- Ecoute, Chris, je sais que tu es furieux contre moi et que tu m'en veux à mort, mais... s'il te plait, j'ai vraiment besoin de te voir. Maintenant.

Il y eut un instant de silence, quelques mots d'Abbey, des bruits de frottement, des mouvements, puis un soupir.

- Ok, où est-ce que tu es ?

- La foret. Là ou tu m'avais emmené la première fois.

- J'arrive.

Danny soupira. Lorsqu'il raccrocha, il se mit à faire les cent pas dans l'herbe, nerveux. Il sourit, se sentant ridicule. Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait à être aussi nerveux, hein ? Vraiment ridicule. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, la langue sur les lèvres et se remit à faire les cent pas. Lorsque Chris s'approcha, les mains enfoncées dans les poches, il se figea. En le voyant s'arrêter devant lui, il le prit par les épaules et le poussa contre le tronc d'arbre. Il prit immédiatement possession de ses lèvres, l'embrassant avec passion. Ses mains se posèrent sur sa taille avant de se glisser sous son t-shirt. Il sentit tout de suite Chris répondre à son baiser, glissant ses doigts sur ses mèches, tirant légèrement dessus pour l'attirer plus proche de lui encore.

Ce n'est que lorsque le souffle leur manqua qu'ils décollèrent leur bouche. Ils restèrent là, à se fixer, front contre front.

- Danny, souffla Chris, ses mains entourant sa taille. Tu me tues.

- Je sais, soupira l'autre en enfouissant sa tête au creux de son épaule, déposa des dizaines de baisers sur sa peau.

- C'est Shane que tu as choisis.

- Non, c'est la facilité que j'ai choisis.

Après un court moment de silence, Chris repoussa Danny et le fixa pendant un moment, sans rien dire. Danny tenta de déchiffrer ce qu'il voyait dans les yeux de son camarade, mais il y avait tellement de choses. Comme si Chris ne savait pas encore ce qu'il voulait, exactement comme lui.

- Je te l'ai dit, Danny, tu me plait, énormément, même. Mais tant que tu seras avec Shane, il n'y aura rien entre nous.

- Si je reste avec Shane, tu t'en iras de ma vie.

- On peut rester amis.

- Non, tu finiras par t'en lasser. J'ai déjà perdu Abbey, je ne veux pas te perdre aussi, dit-il émotion.

Il se détesta immédiatement pour ça. Il se sentait si faible, lui qui avait toujours été maître de lui même. Il se rendait bien compte qu'il n'avait aucun contrôle sur la situation, tout dépendrait de ce que Chris dirait. Il détestait ça !

Il se pencha pour poser ses lèvres sur celles de Chris, mais celui-ci se détourna.

- Non, ne fait pas ça. Tu sais ce que je ressens, c'est toi qui ne sais pas ce que tu veux. Tout dépend de toi.

- Je me sens minable, soupira-t-il en se détournant.

Il avait peur de ce qu'il pourrait voir dans les yeux de l'autre. Oui, il savait ce qu'il était pour l'autre, mais il ne savait pas bien ce que lui désirait. Qui qu'il en soit, se séparer de Chris ne faisait pas partie de ses plans.

- Tu n'es pas minable... T'es juste un sacré crétin. Et pour info, je suis sûr que c'est rattrapable avec Abbey. Il va juste falloir que tu te traînes par terre et que tu lui baises les pieds.

Danny sourit, s'imaginant la scène. Il secoua la tête. Hors de question qu'il fasse une chose pareille, et puis quoi encore ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? murmura Chris en plantant ses yeux dans ceux de son partenaire. Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Et Shane ?

- Je ne veux pas que tu t'éloignes de moi, mais je ne peux pas prendre le risque de quitter Shane. Il est ma garantie pour l'avenir, j'ai besoin de lui.

- Alors tu dois choisir...

- Chris, je t'en pris, l'interrompit Danny.

- Non, Danny, c'est lui ou moi. Tu le sais.

- Je tiens à toi.

- Moi aussi, et c'est pour ça que je te demande de choisir.

Danny s'écarta de Chris et, marchant de long en large, se passa une main dans les cheveux. Il était nerveux, vraiment nerveux... Pathétique. Chris s'approcha et l'enlaça par derrière. Se retournant promptement, il le plaqua de nouveau contre l'arbre, ses lèvres contre les siennes, ses mains sous son t-shirt. Ses lèvres se glissèrent dans son cou tandis que ses doigts pinçaient ses tétons qui durcirent presque instantanément. Il entendit Chris gémir et reprit violemment possession de ses lèvres, ses doigts se glissant entre ses mèches brunes. Les mains de Chris attrapèrent ses hanches et le rapprochèrent de lui, leur bassin se frottant l'un contre l'autre. Se décollant de sa bouche, Chris vint embrasser sa joue, puis son oreille avant de lui susurrer :

- Choisis !

Danny grogna et le repoussa, passant de nouveau sa main dans ses cheveux.

- Chris, je t'en pris, tu ne peux pas...

- Décide toi, répondit simplement le brun en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, le visage inexpressif.

Il était attaché à Danny et n'avait pas plus envie que lui qu'ils se séparent. Mais il savait également qu'il ne pourrait pas supporter longtemps de savoir Danny avec ce salopard de Shane. Il savait qu'il finirait par s'éloigner et couper les ponts. Et il ne le voulait pas. Ils avaient des tas de points communs et des discussions intéressantes lorsqu'ils s'en donnaient le temps, même en omettant le cinéma, qui était, pour tous les deux, plus qu'une simple passion. Mais il lui fallait une réponse. Il fallait que Danny se décide, même si, et il en était sur, le choix était déjà fait et la réponse le blesserait. Il le savait en venant et avait hésitant, se disant que cette rencontre ne ferait que le faire souffrir davantage. Mais Abbey l'avait convaincu de venir quand même, malgré le différent qu'elle avait eu avec Danny. Il soupira et attendit que l'autre se décide à parler.

Danny s'immobilisa finalement et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Qu'est-ce que je fais, si je le quitte ? Je n'ai ni toit, ni argent. Mon père m'a coupé les vivres. Qu'est-ce que je fais ?

Son regard était sérieux et ne quittait plus celui de Chris qui soupira, détournant le regard. Il y avait réfléchi aussi, évidemment. Beaucoup. Il avait une idée, mais... n'était-ce pas un peu précipité ? Il ne voulait pas paraître trop maladroit ou tout gâcher.

- Eh bien... si tu le quittes...

Il s'interrompit, ne sachant pas trop comment poursuivre. Danny retira ses mains de ses poches et les posa sur la taille de son peut-être-futur-petit-ami.

- Si je le quitte ?

- Si tu le quittes tu pourras très bien venir avec moi, reprit-il en le fixant droit dans les yeux bleus. Rien ne t'empêche de vivre avec moi et de continuer tes études.

- Vivre avec toi ?

- Comme des colocataires. Je sais que tu ne pourras rien faire au début et je peux très bien m'occuper de toi... au début, du moins. Et je travaillerais tout en continuant à suivre les cours. Rien ne t'empêche de faire pareil... Comme te l'a dit Abbey, tu es simplement sa lubie du moment. Il se lassera. L'an dernier, c'était moi, cette année, toi. Et l'année prochaine, qu'est-ce qui t'assure qu'il ne te quittera pas pour un autre ?

Danny posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles de Chris, réfléchissant à ses mots. Pouvait-il... ? Si ce que son double lui avait dit était vrai, il avait tout à y gagner. Oui, Shane ne ferait que gâcher sa vie. Et honnêtement, il avait bien plus de discussions avec son fanatique des films d'horreur qu'avec l'empereur Shane, aussi chaud et canon soit-il.

- Tu voudrais...

- Ça ne me dérangerait pas, tu sais. Au contraire. Et tu pourrais... essayer de rattraper le coup avec Abbey. Elle n'a pas mérité la façon dont tu l'as traitée, vraiment.

- Je sais, mais... vivre avec toi ?

- Pourquoi pas.

Danny planta ses yeux bleus dans ceux, bruns, de Chris. Il y voyait de l'hésitation, du doute... mais il sentait aussi que c'était sa dernière chance. Alors il l'embrassa, passionnément, profondément, tendrement, ses mains posées sur ses joues qui rougissaient faiblement. Plaquant son corps contre le sien, il enfouit son nez dans son cou. Chris posa sa tête contre l'arbre derrière lui, sentant le souffle de Danny contre sa peau, ses mains fermement agrippées à ses hanches. Lui aussi sentait que c'était peut-être leur dernière discussion, leur dernière chance avant un long moment.

- Je te suis, chuchota Danny au creux de son oreille. Je te suis où tu veux.

Chris soupira de soulagement, se rendant compte qu'il avait inconsciemment retenu son souffle.

- Quand je te dis que tu me tues, je t'assure que c'est vrai.

Il perçut le sourire de son peut-être-futur-petit-ami contre sa peau avant de sentir ses mains se glisser sous son t-shirt, caressant sa peau.

- J'ai envie de toi, susurra Danny d'une voix séductrice.

- Non, sourit Chris en l'éloignant légèrement, hors de question qu'on fasse ça, là, comme ça.

- T'es sexy, Chris, tu le sais ça ? fit-il, de plus en plus aguicheur, frottant son bassin contre le sien. Tu m'excites.

- Non.

Chris le repoussa de nouveau et fronça les sourcils.

- Pas avant que n'ai définitivement rompu avec lui. Après ça, on fera ce que tu veux.

Danny fit la moue, déçut. Pour être parfaitement honnête, il avait un peu peur de la réaction qu'aurait Shane en apprenant qu'il le quittait.

- Tu penses qu'il va me tuer ? demanda-t-il en jouant avec la veste du costume de Chris.

- Bien sûr que non.

- Dit le garçon qui a la frousse de le regarder dans les yeux.

- Je lui ai foutu mon poing dans la figure, je te rappelle !

- Mouais.

- Danny...

- Ok. Je le ferais.

- Promis ?

- Ouais, fit-il avant de reprendre ses lèvres.

Et il lui parla, le lendemain.

Cela ne se passa pas du tout comme il l'avait craint. Shane sembla accepter la chose assez tranquillement, ce qui le laissa bouche bée pendant un moment. Bien sûr, il ne lui avait pas dit que c'était pour Chris qu'il le quittait.

- Ecoute, soupira Shane en enfonçant ses poings dans ses poches, tu fais ce que tu veux. Bien sûr, j'aurais préféré que tu restes avec moi mais... je ne vais quand même pas te forcer, hein. Mais... si tu changes d'avis, tu sais ou me trouver. Même si, tu t'en doutes bien, je ne vais pas t'attendre éternellement.

Il le regarda silencieusement pendant un moment avant de dire.

- Tu sais ce que tu vas faire, au moins ? Tu as tout ce qu'il te faut ?

- Plus ou moins, répondit Danny, gêné, je vais me débrouiller, t'inquiète pas.

- Ok.

Shane sembla hésiter un moment avant de s'approcher de lui et l'embrasser profondément. Après une brève caresse sur la joue, il se détourna et s'éloigna. Danny s'appuya contre le mur du bâtiment et soupira de soulagement. Ce n'était pas si terrible, finalement.

Il ne lui fallut ensuite pas longtemps pour retrouver Chris... et passer la nuit à... jouer à saute mouton !


End file.
